


Frills on Thighs

by EllisIsWriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisIsWriting/pseuds/EllisIsWriting
Summary: Tubbo convinces Tommy to wear a skirt for a video.They're both much more into the idea than one would think.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 719





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My twt is @ifigetpretty if you wanna interact with me there!

Tommys knee bounced up and down as he stared out the window, watching for signs of the package he had bought weeks prior. It had started out as a joke really, he and Tubbo had been on discord talking about alpha male shit. You know how it is, minecraft, woman, bees. When one thing led to another and suddenly the topic of men in skirts just happened to come up in conversation. 

Now Tommy was absolutely in no way flustered by this, as he is most definitely a completely heterosexual male confident in his masculinity. Which he vocally assured in said conversation, leading Tubbo to loudly suggest that if this were true surely he would be completely comfortable wearing one. A skirt that is.

At first he’d just shrugged it off, said of course he wouldn’t have a problem wearing one. That clearly wasn't the best choice of words as hearing his assurance seemed to only make Tubbo go on. Exclaiming that if he was so confident in this he should buy one to prove it, maybe even make a video about it.

That had Tommy faltering slightly, saying he’d be fine wearing one was one thing, but to go out and purposely buy a skirt? That would be… Fine clearly, no second thoughts here, nope he could do that. And so with the exaggerated confidence that only a teenager can fake Tommy found himself pursuing amazon for a skirt on call with Tubbo at 2 in the morning.

That brings him to now, waiting for a stupid package to arrive so he could wear the dumb thing and get it over with. He’d been anxious about it all week, worried that it would somehow arrive early while he was at school. And he would really rather not share the purchase of this particular item with his parents. The mere thought of it is humiliating enough.

After another nerve wracking twenty minutes of checking through the window while scrolling twitter he finally heard it; the doorbell. Although he stood to attention immediately at the sound he found himself pausing for a moment to calm himself down. It was just a skirt it shouldn’t be that big of a deal, so why was he so nervous?

Shaking his head Tommy took quick measured steps to the door. Putting on his most casual face he could muster before opening it to the delivery man. As he signed for the package he could feel his face flushing. Not daring to look the man in the eyes even while bidding him a good day and closing the door.

Now with the… Skirt in hand Tommy quickly fled to his bedroom. Though no one else was currently home holding the skirt in the family living room felt somewhat indecent. Shutting the door he placed the parcel on his bed, staring down at it as if at any moment it could just disappear and he’d be done with the whole ordeal. But alas that did not happen and so he sat down and grabbed it.

Opening the packaging was of little fanfare and soon enough he was holding the fabric in his hands. It was just as advertised, a simple black skirt with frills on the accents. It felt smooth in his hands, softer that any of the clothes he owned before this, surly. Holding the skirt up higher he could see a slight sheen to it, reflected off of the sunlight from his windows.

He was really doing this wasn't he, no backing out now. The humiliation of going through with buying it far outweighed the discomfort of wearing it at this point. And so with his mind made up He proceed to change out of his jeans and into the skirt. His hands shook slightly from nerves as he pulled the skirt up his legs before settling in on his waist. 

Turning he looked into the mirror before...Frowning. It looked off in a way he couldn’t quite place, the skirt riding up in some places while looking bunged up in others. He shifted it around for a moment before realizing it was because of his boxers. Feeling his face heat up his hands dropped to his sides. He would have to take off the boxers for it to look right..

Taking them off wouldn't be an issue but he promised Tubbo that he would video call him once the skirt arrived to prove he wore it. Being on a call with Tubbo where the only barrier from the thing between his legs and the screen was a thin piece of cotton would be. Hmm. He licked his lips at the thought before the action caught up to his brain and he sputtered.

What the hell was that!? That wasn't, shouldn’t be his response to this. Him and Tubbo aren't like that.He is definitely one hundred percent heterosexual. That's him just a straight guy in a skirt getting ready to video chat another straight guy. While in a skirt. Plus it’s not like Tubbo would even be able to notice, right? He just has to be careful not to lift the skirt up, it’ll be fine. At least that’s what he’ll tell himself. 

But regardless he needs to take these boxers off. So with hesitant hands he does just that. Watching in the mirror as they slide off his legs, leaving him in nothing but the skirt and a red t-shirt. It honestly… Didn't look half bad. Turning from side to side he watched how the frillz of the skirt twirled with his movements.

The slide of cotton on skin felt better than he had expected as he slid his hands down his thighs, fingers gripping into the fabric before realising and smoothing out wrinkles. He hadn’t thought it would actually feel nice, but now that it was on he rather enjoyed it. Had his waist always been this small or was it just the cut of the skirt?

Meeting his gaze in the mirror he finally took it all in. So, he was in a skirt. Maybe girls we’re so crazy to like wearing these so much, he thought eyes glued to his reflection. He did a spin just to watch the twirl of the hem only to be reminded that under this he had nothing on to shield his dick, embarrassment welling up inside him all over again. Right. So no twirling while on video with Tubbo.

Oh god Tubbo, while he’d taken to this whole wearing a skirt thing pretty well could he really wear this in front of someone? In front of his best friend no less, “AHH,” he yelled muted into his hands. He’d already come this far, to admit defeat this late into the game would just be demeaning. Besides, Tubbo had been there when he bought it and although he wouldn’t know when exactly the skirt would come, he must know the general date.

He had to stop stalling and just get it over with already. What’s the worst thing that could even happen anyway? He accidentally flashes his dick at Tubbo? Oh god what if he accidentally flashes his did at Tubbo? No! No time to back out, he needed to quit stalling thinking the worst case scenarios would just make the situation worse.

So with an exhale of breath Tommy sat down at his computer and opened discord.

\---

Tubbo was freaking out to say the least.

A week ago he’d goated Tommy into buying a skirt much to the others chagrin. Really it had been a joke at first, something he’d never thought Tommy would agree to. Sure maybe the reason he had brought it up in the first place was from a somewhat selfish part of himself, the part that really really wanted to see Tommy in a skirt. Sue him, he's a hormonal teenage boy with hormonal teenage fantasies.

Fantasies that were never supposed to actually be lived out mind you, apparently Tommy hadn’t gotten the memo. Sure maybe he had been a little pushy about the topic, but he really had thought Tommy would be more against wearing a skirt than it turns out he was. Why had he even brought it up in the first place?

So now here he was, sat in his bedroom silently freaking out for he knows that at any moment Tommy could video call him in a skirt. Even the thought of it was enough for him to go half mast. This was so embarrassing how he was supposed to ever face Tommy in it if he kept getting a hard on from the thought of him wearing womens clothes.

If just thinking about it did this to him what would actually seeing it do? Dear god even the skirt Tommy had bought, thinking of black fabric sliding against the blondes pale thighs was nearly torture. After logging off of discord the night he’d bought it Tubbo hadn’t been able to bring himself to sleep, thoughts plagued by images of his best friend in skirts and dresses.

He didn’t even know when the skirt would be delivered to Tommy's house, making him on edge since he’d bought the damn thing. Literally any moment Tommy could just hit him up wearing a dress and god wasn’t that terrifying. How would he even explain this? Oh you’re wearing a skirt and yes I have a boner, certainly they have no connection whatsoever.

Burying his face into his hands Tubbo couldn’t help but yell, words unintelligible as feelings of frustration rolled off of him in waves. Looking down at his phone he frowned, it was already nearly 6:30. His family had gone out of town for a few days to visit a sick aunt of his, he’d gotten out of it with the excuse of streaming. Not that he’d done that since they’d left, too afraid he’d accidentally say something live about the skirt.

Sadily, being the only one home meant that he was stuck feeding himself. With that thought he grabbed his laptop and treaded to the kitchen. Who knows maybe making something to eat will even take his mind off the whole Tommy situation. Though realistically, he knew the likelihood of that to be less than favorable.If only he hadn’t brought up men in skirts in the first place, he always knew tik tok trends would one day be his downfall. 

But even though all the ambivalence and unease of the past few days Tubbo couldn’t deny one thing.

He was undoubtedly excited to see the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twt is @ifigetpretty if you wanna interact with me there!

He’d had Discord open for three minutes now, Tubbo’s online icon taunting him. 

Okay so maybe he was stalling.

He whined high in the back of his throat, hand coming up and pushing his hair out of his face. Why was he even being so hesitant about this? He’d get on call with Tubbo and show the skirt, they’d laugh about it for a few minutes, maybe come up with a video idea involving it and then move on with their lives. Simple.

Yet the longer he sat there, feeling the skirt tight around his waist, the more this felt like it might not just be a one time thing. He really liked wearing it, a lot. Oh god is this a kink this? Did he have a kink for wearing women's clothes now? He didn’t even have to look up at his reflection on the monitor to know he was blushing like crazy.

He could even buy more one this was over with. He remembered all the other skirts he and Tubbo had looked at before the purchase of this one. Maybe. Maybe he could even get a dress, just to see it it felt the same-

No! God dammit he was still stalling, time to stop being a coward. Bracing himself Tommy hovered the mouse over Tubbos profile, clicking the video call button before he could chicken out again. A few seconds passed before the call connected, Tommy getting a full view of Tubbo from the thighs up. It looked like he was standing in the kitchen.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything. The seconds seemed to pass like hours before Tommy moved from his fixed state, coughing out, “Hey Tubbo.”

“Ah! Hey Tommy,” he replied hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “did you, did you get the package,,,” he trailed off, eyes straying away from the camera. Jesus christ he could already feel his dick twitch with interest at the thought.

Feeling the blush steadily returning to his face Tommy nodded before realizing that Tubbo wasn’t looking at the screen, “Um yeah I, I did.”

Sighing Tommy hesitantly straightened his posture, “I’m actually wearing it like, right now.”

At that Tubbos eyes abruptly turned back to the screen, before taking a sharp intake of breath. Tommy was wearing the skirt. Right now. He’d thought Tommy would call him right when the package came in, so that he would have time to prepare himself before Tommy put it on. Tommy was wearing a skirt right in front of him.

After a few more awkward seconds of silence Tommy asked up front, “Well I suppose you want to see it now, yeah?”

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Tubbo nodded enthusiastically before remembering himself and nodding slower. Trying to at least make it slightly not as obvious how much he wanted to see it. And so, while putting on the most nonchalant face he could and screaming internally, Tommy bit his lip and stood up, showing off his entire upper frame to the camera.

He walked backwards to let Tubbo fully view the skirt in its entirety.

Three things happened at once in seconds that followed.

One: Tommy slipped and fell backwards, revealing all of himself from under the skirt.

Two: Tubbo made an inhuman shriek before slapping a hand to his mouth.

Three: While keeping full eye contact with Tommy Tubbos previously half mast hard on turned stiff as a board.

No one dared move. Tubbo literally couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Tommy sprawled out on the floor in nothing but a skirt. If only they were physically together. Tommy keeling below him in a skirt, staring up at him with his bright blue eyes. He almost came at the image, mouth dry in a way he’d never experience before.

Tommy was mortified. Tubbo had seen that he didn’t have anything on under skirt. He genuinely couldn’t even get up off the floor, too embarrassed to move. Why had he even agreed to this? Shame rushed through his has he picked his gaze up off the floor to look back at the screen. At Tubbo.

His friend looked almost as embarrassed as him. Hand pressed firmly to his mouth, eyes wide and blush dark. Tommy was just about to apologise for what Tubbo had seen, maybe make a joke so things weren’t so awkward, when he noticed it. The tent in Tubbo’s pants. He was hard, Tubbo had gotten hard at seeing Tommy in the skirt. Mouth agape in shock Tommy voiced, “Tubbo I-”

Only to be cut off by Tubbo in a shaky rushed reply, “I have to go sorry,” and suddenly the call was over, Tubbo having disconnected.

Did that seriously just happen? Did Tubbo really just get turned on by… Him? Tommy felt himself flush. Something deep in his stomach turning with a feeling he wasn’t familiar with, it almost felt like,,, satisfaction. Oh god Tubbo getting turned on by him turned him on himself. Tommy brought his hands up to his face and yelled.

This couldn’t possibly be happening. Tommy shifted his thighs together, feeling the slight hardness there grow at the friction. Was Tubbo jacking off right now? Tommy felt a shiver at his spine from the thought. Tubbo jacking off to the thought of him. Standing up from the floor on shaky legs Tommy walked the small distance to his bed before sitting down on it.

Fuck Tubbo was almost definatly getting off right now. Reaching down Tommy grasped himself through the skirt, sighing at the slight contact. Was Tubbo picturing him like this right now? Sprawled across his bed fondling himself through the skirt? Or is he thinking of touching Tommy himself? His hands on Tommys thighs, pushing up the skirt to get to the hardness beneath.

Whining Tommy spread his thighs apart pushing under the skirt and gripping his cock skin to skin. Closing his eyes Tommys brain immediately showed fantasies of Tubbo touching him. Tubbo kissing him. Tubbo. Tommy groaned low and moved his hand faster, grinding up into it.

With a mewl and another shake of his hips Tommy came embarrassingly quickly. Lifting his hand to his face Tommy licked his spent from his fingers, tongue wrapping around the digits. Wiping his now damp hand on the side of the bed Tommy sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. He had to talk to Tubbo.

\---

Tubbo was freaking out. Again.

He saw. Tommy saw that he was hard before he had ended the call. Oh god what was he gonna do? Feeling his breath pick up Tubbo gripped the counter top. He had to calm down, maybe, maybe Tommy didn’t see. Somehow. Yeah he probably didn’t see, it was fine.

But even if he didn't see it (he totally saw it), how was Tubbo gonna explain ending the call so abruptly? Hey, I know that I insisted that you put a skirt on because it would be funny and maybe a good video idea, sorry that I dipped from our call early It’s just that I got super hard from seeing you in a skirt. No homo though.

He was literally going to cry. What if Tommy hated him now? He basically exploited Tommys need to be right for erotic fantasy material. Fuck what was he going to do? Sliding down to the tile of the kitchen floor Tubbo stared at the tent still in his pants. This was all his fault.

No matter how guilty he felt though, all he could think about was how good Tommy had looked in the skirt. How high it sat on his thighs, the way it tugged around his waist, the blush on his face when the call first started. The way he’d bit his lip before standing, if Tubbo didn’t know any better he would have said Tommy had looked bashful.

Here he goes again, his best friend could hate him and here he is purposely turning himself on to the thought of him. Well I guess, he did have to get rid of this boner someway… So with a blush high on his cheeks and guilt deep in his mind Tubbo zipped down his jeans and grabbed his dick. The memories of Tommy in the skirt fresh in his mind making it take Tubbo less than a minute to cum. The fantasy of squeezing thighs clad in cotton pushing him over the edge.

He didn’t move off the floor though, silently freaking out for a few minutes before opening his eyes. Getting a look at his now soiled hand he cringed inwardly. Quickly zipping his pants back up to walk to the sink and wash it off. And he had even done this all on the kitchen floor, he really was disgusting. Tears slowly falling from his face Tubbo sniffled. Tommy probably hated him and he was all to blame.

Turning the sink off and drying his hands Tubbo turned back to his laptop, still placed open on the kitchen counter. Discord was still open, The green dot next to Tommy's icon mocking him. It had been nearly 20 minutes since, since it happened. He’d have to face Tommy eventually, they’d literally planned to stream together tomorrow.

But as he looked into the monitor it became clear that video calling right now would not be a good idea. His eyes looked wet and the skin around them was red, making it clear he had been crying. Maybe before calling Tommy he should do something else, he’d come into the kitchen with the intent of eating anyway.

So with the resolve that He’d call Tommy later to apologize and hopefully still be his friend, Tubbo closed the laptop and went to the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how sleep deprived I was while writing this? Also yes I did add another chapter, chapter 2 ended up being twice as long as chapter 1 so I split it up. Part 3 with be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twt is @ifigetpretty if you wanna interact with me there!

It had been a few hours since,,, everything happened and Tommy wasn’t sure how to move forward.

Many things he’d considered fact about himself days prior had been made obviously false. His heterosexuality being one of them. He wasn’t quite sure if he was gay persay, but he was definitly not as straight as asummed. Especially after what happened with Tubbo. God, Tubbo.

Running his hands through his hair Tommy huffed. He certainly hadn’t expected that. Sure he and Tubbo flirted sometimes. At the time he’d never thought of it as anything but friendly banter, just bros being bros. Tubbo clearly didn’t have that same view on it, if his reaction to seeing Tommy in the skirt was any indication. The skirt that Tommy had yet to take off.

It felt comfortable, okay? Even with the new found distinct sexual context, something about wearing it just felt good. It made him feel almost delicate, somehow. And well, thinking of the way Tubbo had stared at him in it definitely helped with that feeling. Like he was something delicate, dainty. That is until he’d tripped on his own feet.

Blushing Tommy stood up. He’d been doing a lot of that today huh, blushing. Looking toward the clock on his nightstand Tommy cringed inwardly, it was already ten. If he put off talking to Tubbo any longer he’d have to wait till tomorrow, and he’d really rather not as they were scheduled to stream together. He just didn’t know what to say.

What did he even want from this? Could they really go back to like it was before and pretend it had never happened? If they could, would Tommy even want that? It was clear now that they were attracted to one another, but Tommy wasn’t sure he’d be ready for something like a relationship, he’d only just found out he was even into guys. Would Tubbo even want a relationship to begin with?

He’d begun pacing around his room with worry, scenarios and uncertainties flooding his mind. Looking down at the skirt he halted his movements. The longer he stood there with no real direction the worse his anxiety would be. Taking a few deep breaths Tommy smoothed over his expression much like he had hours prior while walking towards the table. Giving himself one nod of selfassurence he opened discord and clicked on his conversation with Tubbo, pressing the call button immediately after.

After a few moments Tommy was greeted to the image of Tubbo, bed frame behind him. He was fiddling with his hands, obviously anxious while looking into the camera.

“Hey Tommy,” he addressed weakly, palms coming up to rub at his neck before retaking their previous position, eyes drifting to the left , “So um I was thinking-”

“I saw Tubbo.”

At that Tubbo blanched, head swiftly turning back to the screen, “What, what do you mean?”

Tommy swallowed, the sound overwhelmingly loud in his mind before replying “I saw, you got hard. You um, you got hard from me.”  
The resounding silence as they both processed the statement was enough for Tommy’s cool guy facade to break, his face flushing brightly while trying to defend himself. From what, he didn’t know, “From me in the skirt, I mean! You, you got hard from the skirt! Which, I was um, which I was wearing, am wearing.”

Tubbo felt humiliated beyond belief, the longer Tommy rambled the more the pit in his stomach grew. He was just about to apologize profusely, most likely making up a very poor excuse but something in Tommy’s sentence made him pause, “Tommy, what do you mean ‘am wearing’?”

The quiet stretched out as the two boys looked on at one another through their laptop screens, neither willing to look away or speak up. At this point they were both a mess of red, skin blushing almost inhumanely bright. Looking into Tubbos eyes, taking in his flushed cheeks and messing brown hair Tommy made up his mind. Taking a shallow breath Tommy answered.

“I mean wear, I didn’t take it off.”

Tubbo considered his options here. He could brush the fact that Tommy was still wearing it off and continue with the apology he had originally planned. But something about the way Tommy said it, the way he was watching Tubbo through the screen, made it seem like an invitation. So with a boldness Tubbo didn’t think he had in him he asked, “Can I see it?”

Tommy nodded, shifting slightly before sitting up straight, grabbing the laptop and propping it up on one of his pillows. Once it was placed flat Tommy shifted back, hands shaking slightly as he sat back down with his legs bent at his sides, settling himself in a kneeling position. The skirt on full display against his upper thighs. The fabric just barely blocked the computer monitor from his dick.

Tubbo unconsciously licked his lips at the sight, feeling his pants get tighter the longer he looked at the screen. Hands twitching to his vipper before stopping himself, looking back up at Tommys face. Tommy who was staring directly at his hands, no doubt completely aware of the tent in his pants. Seeing Tubbos hands still Tommy looked back up, making eye contact with one another he whispered, “You can if you want.”

Tubbo almost thought he had heard wrong, never in a million years thinking Tommy would be okay with such a thing, let alone actually into it. But as Tommy looked away from the camera Tubbo knew he couldn’t have heard wrong, which okay, wow. He was actually going to jerk off in front of Tommy. How the hell did this happen.

With no time to ponder such a question Tubbo brought his hands back down to his pants, undoing the button at the top before unzipping them. Tommy watching all the while with shallow breaths, hands squeezing and releasing the skin of his thighs. Gulping when Tubbo pulled down his now unzipped pants, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxers. Rubbing his thighs together against his steadily growing erection as Tubbo reached into his boxers, revealing his hard on to the screen.

There was a pause where neither of them moved, the only sound heard being their labored breaths. Shyly Tommy spread his legs further apart, hands pulling up the skirt well past his mid thighs. Seeing that as as much of an invitation as he was going to get Tubbo started to stroke himself to a slow imaginary rhythm. Breath lightly picking up in volume.

Tommy could do nothing but stare. Before today he wasn’t even aware that he liked guys yet watching as Tubbo stroked himself to the sight of Tommy was one of the most arousing things Tommy had ever experienced. He felt so lewd, being used as something to get off on, being used as something to get off on by Tubbo. Fuck why was that so hot?

By now Tommy’s own dick was super hard, pushing up against the light fabric of the skirt. He’d barely even have to push the cotton up for it to make the entire thing visible, so he did just that. Watching Tubbos' expression through the screen all the while. Heartbeat rushing in his ears at the look of absolute hunger on Tubbos face.

Suppressing a full body shutter Tubbo upped the pace of his strokes, mouth agape as he grinded into his hand, “Fuck Tommy you look, you look so good.”

An abrupt whine forced itself out of Tommy lips at the praise. He blushed harder at the noise. His hand reaching down to finally squeeze at the head of his cock before sliding down, strokes immediately following the pace of Tubbos. Seeing his immediate response to the flattery Tubbo couldn’t help himself but to go one, wishing for more reactions, “Do you like that, Tommy? Do you like being good for me?”

Tommy nodded heatedly, grinding up into his hand as more little whines escaped him. He did like being good, he liked it a lot. Tommy's body felt haywire, like at any moment he’d lose control and just slip away. Fuck, Tubbo wanted to suck him off. Wanted to make him beg and cry out his name.

“O-oh god,” Tubbo whispered, his body wracked with a shudder, “Good boy.”

A spike of pleasure hit Tommy so hard his thighs began to shake, a whine low in his throat. Pre cum streadily leaking from his tip, mouth falling open as his panting upped in loudness. Tubbo letting out a shaky breath before continuing, “Yeah, just like that. You’re doing s-so good, Tommy.”

Tommy felt like he was about to implode from the sheer level of pleasure the words brought him. Tommy ground up into his hand, hard, his orgasm hitting him abruptly without warning. He shook through it, nearly in tears at the force of it. Tubbo’s steady rhythm broke at the sight, his hand pulling impossibly fast until, “O-oh my god, Tommy, I'm going to-” Tubbo stutterd, pushed over the edge, looking at Tommy with his mouth open wide in a silent moan.

It took him several long moments to come down from the force of it, his breathing labored, thoughts hazy and warm. Tubbo cleared his throat before starting “That was-”

“Good,” Tommy interrupted, “Really, really good.”

There was an awkward pause as they both took in what just happened before Tubbo asked, “What, what does this make us, exactly?”

Tommy contemplated on it for a moment before responding truthfully, “I don’t really know, this is all kinda new for me, Tubbo.”

“But I do know that I'd like to do it again,” He forced out, words clumsy and somewhat rushed.

Tubbo stared at Tommys face for a moment, searching for something Tommy didn’t know what. It seemed like he’d found his answer though, a smile spreading out on his face, “I’d like to do it again too.”

Huffing Tommy turned away trying -and failing- to hide the blush on his cheeks, “Good.”

“Good.”

Sensing the soon to be awkward silence building again, Tommy pushed the skirt down, masking his now soft erection, “Well I better go clean this shit up, don’t want my mum to see the skirt, especially with,,, this all over it. But I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ya?”

Even though Tommy couldn’t see him, Tubbo still nodded in agreement, “See you tomorrow, Tommy. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

And with that the screen went blank, Tubbo hitting the disconnect button. Looking down at himself Tommy cursed, he’d got his cum all over the skirt. With a sigh and a shake of his head he stood up, moving to his draws and grabbing pajamas, intent on having a shower before going to bed. Shuffling out of the skirt he brought it up to his face, god how embarrassing.

Though as he started the walk to the bathroom Tommy couldn’t help but feel that the embarrassment was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for part 3, christmas got in the way. I hope you liked the end though! I have a few more fics in the works, so if you liked this one look forward to those!

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to wirte about Tommy in a skirt but it turned into TnT, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
